yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Telephone numbers in Singapore
The Singapore telephone numbering plan, also known as the National Numbering Plan, is regulated by the Numbering Management Department of the Infocomm Development Authority of Singapore (IDA), taking over the role from the Telecommunications Authority of Singapore upon its formation in December 1999. Due to the small geographical size of Singapore, there are no area or trunk codes, with the Public Switched Telephone Network, Radio Network and IP Telephony all belonging to one numbering area, and thus comes in the same 8-digit numbering format. Numbers are categorised based on the first digit, thus providing ten possible categories, of which six are currently in use and the remaining four reserved for future usage. History Until 1985, subscribers' telephone numbers in Singapore were five and six digits, but in that year, these changed to seven digits as the introduction of new towns arose (Tampines, Jurong East, Bukit Batok, Yishun and Hougang) and a large number of new numbers were required. Rationalisation was based on geographical locale over the 12 years. In 1995, the digit '9' was added to the front of mobile phone numbers, making numbers eight digits, and on 1 March 2002, the digit '6' was added to the front of existing fixed line telephone numbers. Telephone Exchanges This is the list of telephone exchanges in Singapore. They also share the telephone exchanges with OpenNet locations, cable TV and '6'-regoed phone lines (each from SingTel and StarHub). *Ang Mo Kio Telephone Exchange *Ayer Rajah Telephone Exchange *Bedok Telephone Exchange *Bukit Panjang Telephone Exchange *Central Telephone Exchange *Changi Telephone Exchange *Fort Canning Telephone Exchange *Geylang Telephone Exchange *Hougang Telephone Exchange *Jurong Telephone Exchange *Jurong East Telephone Exchange *Jurong West Telephone Exchange *Lavender Telephone Exchange *Pasir Ris Telephone Exchange *Paya Lebar Telephone Exchange *Queenstown Telephone Exchange *Seletar Telephone Exchange *Tampines Telephone Exchange *Tanjong Katong Telephone Exchange *Tanjong Pagar Telephone Exchange *Tuas Telephone Exchange *Woodlands Telephone Exchange *Woodlands East Telephone Exchange (Under review due to the new HDB Estates in Woodlands/Sembawang and Yishun). Numbering Plan Number ranges 3'xxx xxxx - Voice Over IP services '''6'xxx xxxx - Fixed Line services inclusive of Fixed Line Voice Over IP services (e.g. StarHub Digital Voice and SingTel mio Voice) '8'xxx xxxx - Mobile phone services '9'xxx xxxx - Mobile phone services (pager services until May 2012) '''800 '''xxx xxxx - Toll-Free International services '''1800 '''xxx xxxx - Toll-Free line services '''1900 '''xxx xxxx - Premium Service Short codes '''0xx - International access code 1711(SingTel)/171*(M1) - Speaking clock 999 - Police 995 - Singapore Civil Defence Force/Emergency Ambulance 993 - MOH Special Ambulance Service (for suspected cases of H1N1 and SARS) 1777 - Non-Emergency Ambulance 16xx - Service Providers' Customer Services 13xx - Voicemails 18xx - ICC Calls to Malaysia and Indonesian Border Towns Until 1995, calls to Malaysia from Singapore were direct, with only the area code and number being required, hence 03 for Kuala Lumpur instead of +60 3. In 1995, owing to the divergence of the two countries' numbering plans, the Subscriber Trunk Dialling prefix 020 was adopted. For example, in order to call a number in Kuala Lumpur, 020 is dialled first, followed by the area code 3 (excluding the leading zero), then the subscriber number. On the other hand, calling Singapore from Malaysia remains direct as was before 1995, requiring only the code 02 instead of +65. Similarly, calls to Batam, Samarinda, Pekanbaru and Tanjung Pinang in Indonesia require only the code 011, followed by the area code (minus '0') and the subscriber's number, hence to call a number in Batam from Singapore, a subscriber would dial 011 778 xxx xxx, instead of the international code +62 778. Calls to the rest of Indonesia, including those to mobile phones, require international dialling. Following the liberalization of the telecommunications industry, new carriers are assigned new carrier-specific codes for international and regional trunk call services. The codes 020 and 011 are assigned to the incumbent carrier SingTel. The other two major carriers, M1 and StarHub, do not offer any special dialling arrangements for calling to Malaysia and Indonesia, instead requiring full international dialling, the same as calling other countries. International Direct Dialling and VoIP Services The generic international call prefix when making an international call is 000, which all telecommunications service providers are required to share.National Numbering Plan and Allocation Process, Infocomm Development Authority of Singapore (IDA) However, the code is not well known as carrier-specific access codes are generally used, such as 001 for SingTel, 002 for M1 and 008 for StarHub. On a mobile phone, a plus sign (+) can be keyed in as a substitute for the prefix. VoIP services, like Zone 1511, use prefixes in the 15xx range. For example, to call a number in London using Zone 1511, a subscriber would dial 1511 44 20 xxxx xxxx. hhAccess codes in the 0xx range (e.g. 018 - StarHub's VoIP services or 019 - SingTel's VoIP services) indicate a Tier 1 VoIP provider. Access codes like 1xxx (e.g. 1511) are indicative of a Tier 2 VoIP provider. References External links *National Numbering Plan and Allocation Process *Telephone Services in Singapore *ITU allocations list Category:Infocomm in Singapore Singapore Telephone numbers